In using stepladders, particularly with just one worker present, many accidents occur because of the need to climb high on the ladder, and the resulting top heavy imbalance, or where the ladder is used on the ground, uneven terrain prevents a firm footing for the ladder, with the same resulting danger. An easily portable and readily adaptable means for guarding against such accidents is definitely needed in the industry, and is the object of this invention.